Synchronicity
by milly loca
Summary: En el fin de los tiempo, suena la campana que anuncia el comienzo, la pitonisa observa atenta a cada momento, una bestia feroz un dragón, mata a la Diva sin vacilar su canto al fin lo canso y después de un tiempo logro despertar, para que este no destruya al mundo a ella se le debe buscar, a otra Diva se debe encontrar. (Para el Foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?")
1. Chapter 1

**El actual fic participa del reto anual a largo plazo: "11 meses, 11 fanfics" del foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?"**

 **Mes:** Abril.

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: La historia que aquí se relata forma parte de una trilogía de canciones de Vocaloid, todos los derechos reservados a sus creadores, y los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su genialoso creador nwn**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1._**

 ** _Looking for you in the sky._**

En lo mas profundo de una cueva donde la luz no llega se encontraba una mujer arrodillada entre varios pilares en sus manos tenia un bastón, en sus ojos una mascara y una vestido largo en colores negro, gris y azul, su cabello negro estaba corto adornado con una flor de sakura, el nombre de esta mujer era Akane Honda, ella era la encargada de vigilar esa zona del reino y con justa razón.

En ese momento, ella escucho un rugido potente en las profundidades de la cueva donde había una puerta cerrada, ella sabia lo que significaba. En esa parte de la cueva habitaba un enorme dragón, que en ese momento acababa con la vida de su Diva, de nombre Felicia Vargas, su canto finalmente lo termino hartando y luego de un tiempo este logro despertar.

Akane se levanto del suelo en donde estaba arrodillada, sabia lo que significaba si no se encontraba a una nueva "Diva" suspiro, siempre era lo mismo, el dragón se hartaba de una voz y asesinaba a quien era el o la encargada de arrullarlo con su canto o estos simplemente morían al rasgar sus gargantas para arrullar a la bestia.

-Hay que encontrar una nueva Diva-Dijo casi en un susurro dando un suspiro.

Y así se empezó a buscar a quien seria la nueva o nuevo encargado de dormir con su canto a la enorme bestia.

 ** _En una aldea del reino._**

Se encontraba una joven llamada ChunYin que era madre de unos bellos gemelos, una niña y un niño a los que llamo, Jade y Shun, ella era feliz con sus hijos a pesar de que su marido había fallecido en las guerras, al menos tenia a sus lindos hijos con ella y con eso era mas que suficiente, ya que ella sabia que su marido hubiera querido que los cuidara y educara de la mejor manera ademas de que los tres fueran felices, pero la suerte no estaría de su lado.

En ese momento ella se encontraba cantándoles una cancion de cuna a sus bebes, estos dormían tranquilamente en su cama mientras ella les sonreía, fue cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-¿Quien sera Aru?-Se preguntaba mientras iba a abrir.

Al hacerlo se encontró con los guardias de la reina cosa que la sorprendió un poco.

-¿Que se les ofrece Aru?

-Por orden de la reina uno de sus hijos tiene que ser llevado lejos-Dijo uno de los guardias entrando y aproximándose a los bebes que por el ruido empezaron a llorar.

-¡No aléjense de mis hijos!-Grito la mujer intentando llegar a sus bebes, pero fue retenido por el segundo guardia.

El que entro sin permiso alguno a la casa llego donde los niños que lloraban y sin mas tomo en sus brazos a la niña que era la que lloraba mas fuerte, después de eso los dos soldados se fueron con la niña dejando a la madre destrozada y al hermano menor de esta llorando como si llamara a alguien.

 _ **15 Años después.**_

En la misma cueva en donde la luz del sol no llegaba se puede ver a una joven de 15 años de edad se encontraba en ese liga vestía una vestido blanco, su cabello café estaba atado en una trenza y un broche en forma de "As" de espadas adornaba su cabello, en una de sus manos portaba un collar en forma de estrella.

-Es hora de que empieces a cantar-Le dijo una voz fría a la muchacha que de la sorpresa deja caer su collar al suelo.

 ** _Mientras en otra parte._**

Un joven de la misma edad que la chica anterior e igual a ella en casi todo solo que el usaba anteojos, juntaba su collar en forma de Sol y lo miraba para después mirar al frente, al hombro llevaba un costal con sus pertenencias, su destino encontrar a su hermana gemela perdida.

Desde que se entero que tenia una hermana y que esta fue arrebatada de su lado se propuso como objetivo encontrarla y salvarla de lo que les pasaba a los llamados "Divas", cuyo destino era cantar a un dragón y perecer en las profundidades de la oscura cueva en donde este habitaba, iba caminando sin un rumbo fijo pero sabia a donde ir, se dirigió a una aldea donde estaba el castillo de la reina que ordeno robar a su hermana mayor, en su camino se encontró con un mago que daba funciones a la gente en una plaza, que solo lo miro sonriendo, en un callejón vio a un hombre que tenia cara de asesino por lo que decidió no acercarse mucho a el.

Mientras en el castillo una mujer joven estaba mirando al cielo con una expresión melancólica mientras cargaba una espada en sus manos, iba vestida con una armadura y una vestido rojo debajo corto.

Shun, que era como se llamaba el joven no se detendría hasta que pudiera liberar a su hermana de tan fatal destino que le toco vivir, fijo su vista enfrente y noto el enorme castillo que estaba en la cima de una montaña.

-No te dejare de buscar hermana mía-Susurro con decisión en su voz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo que tiene un poco mas de historia que el anterior XD.**

 **Bien sin mas que decir, pues los dejo con la historia.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: La historia que se cuenta y los personajes no son míos son de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2._**

 ** _Paradise of Light and Shadow._**

Se puede ver a una chica de por lo menos 15 años de edad caminando por el interior de una caverna oscura hasta que llega al lugar donde estaba el, el dragón que ella tenia que apaciguar con su canto, se acerca con gran determinación hasta estar frente a el, y sujetando con fuerza su collar de estrella lo miro con una mirada llena de decisión y valentía, y sin mas empieza a cantar.

Con el pasar de los años ella supo que su destino era permanecer en las sombras por el bien de todos al igual que todos sus predecesores que entregaron sus vidas por las de los demás y ella iba a hacer lo mismo, aunque eso signifique morir y que alguien mas tomara su lugar.

 ** _En otra parte._**

El hombre con pinta de asesino había entrado al castillo y había intentado atacar a la reina, Rose Vargas.

-Muy lento Vladimir-Se burlo la mujer mientras unos guardias se llevaban al hombre que no dejada de lanzarle una mirada asesina a la mujer que lo miraba con burla en sus ojos.

-Maldita bruja-Maldijo por lo bajo mientras era llevado por los guardias a su celda.

En ese momento, alguien mas se acerco a ella por detrás mientras empuña una espada, en sus ojos se nota cierta pizca de enojo en sus ojos miel.

-¿Donde esta Jade?-Le pregunto con tono serio por su hermana mayor.

-Nunca la encontraras niño-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Y cuando Shun la iba a atacar alguien se lanzo contra el, era una joven mujer rubia de hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban desafiante con espada en alto lista para defender a su señora.

-No tocaras a mi reina-Le dijo con tono serio en su voz poniéndose en pose defensiva y frente a Rose.

Y fue ahí donde empezó la pelea entre ambos espadachines ambos eran buenos, pero Felka estaba mas entrenada en ese arte, pero algo en el chico frente a ella le hizo recordar a su mejor amiga, Felicia, la valentía y determinación que el chico ponía en esa pelea para encontrar a su hermana perdida le hizo recordar a ella.

Ya que Felka en el pasado había sido la elegida como la siguiente "Diva" del dragón pero sabiendo a lo que ella se enfrentaría Felicia se ofreció en su lugar para que ella no muriera en la oscuridad, cuando menos lo pensaba ya tenia a Shun desarmado y acorralado lista para terminarlo.

-¡Mátalo!-Ordeno Rose, quien irónicamente era la prima de su amiga fallecida.

El saber que Rose pudo hacer algo para que no se llevaran a Felicia a esa cueva a que muriera sola y en tinieblas, fue en ese momento que cambio de decisión atacando a Rose, pero alguien mas se interpuso en su camino impidiendo que la lastimara esa era Selma la guardiana y amiga de Rose que le sonreía de forma maliciosa a la rubia.

 ** _Mientras en otra parte._**

Nikolai estaba tranquilo en su celda pensando en los motivos que lo llevaron a hacer su venganza contra Rose ya que esa loca desquiciada ataco su aldea y asesino a su esposa y a todos los que ahí vivían, suspiro con cierto desgano, hasta que apareció alguien para ayudarlo a escapar ese era el mago Vladimir Lupei.

-¿Te quedas o te vienes con nosotros?-Le pregunto en un tono burlón mientras que con una manos sostenía una llaves y en su otro brazo estaba un guardia noqueado.

Nikolai no lo pensó dos veces y decidió ir con ellos.

Tuvieron que escapar del castillo ya que todo se empezó a llenar de guardias y tuvieron que pelear para abrirse camino hacia la salida del palacio, ahora Shun ya no estaba solo, tenia la espada de Felka, la magia de Vladimir y las cuchillas de Nikolai y sabia que juntos lograrían salvar a su hermana mayor de su fatal destino.

Mientras se iban del castillo Rose estaba disgustada por la rebeldía de su mejor soldado.

-Pero no lograran pasar a Akane, de eso estoy segura Rose-Le dijo la otra mujer en un tono serio.

-Espero que no-Dijo con una mirada furiosa-Manda a llamar a los soldados Selma, ¡Ahora!

Y sin perder mas tiempo la rubia hizo lo ordenado.

 _ **Mientras con los héroes.**_

Estos estaban ya muy lejos del reino y caminaban por un camino lleno de vegetación, estaban tranquilos mientras caminaban por el camino iban organizando una nueva estrategia por si eran atacados o algo así.

Mientras viajaban llegaron a una aldea todo estaba tranquilo y decidieron hospedarse en una posada que había en la misma aldea.

-Cuatro habitaciones por favor-Pidió tranquilo Shun a la que atendía en la posada.

-Claro son veinte monedas por cada uno-Dijo la mujer rubia-¿Cuantas noches se quedaran?

-Solo una noche-Dijo ahora Vladimir ya que conocía que Shun no quería perder mucho tiempo para cumplir su misión.

-Bien mi hermana los llevara a sus cuartos-Dijo la mujer mientras se disponía a llamar a su joven hermana menor-¡Lily ven por favor!

Una joven rubia con el mismo corte de cabello con un listón al costado de su cabello y un lindo vestido rosa pálido, ojos verdes y piel de porcelana, una niña en toda la extensión de la palabra, esta los guió a sus cuartos en completo silencio que no era nada incomodo.

Una vez que llegaron a sus cuartos Lily se despidió y sin mas todos se dispusieron a descansar por ese día, todos menos Shun que estaba despierto mirando al cielo.

-Te encontrare hermana, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-Susurro sin despegar la vista del cielo.

 ** _En la cueva._**

Jade estaba mas que cansada de tanto cantar en ese momento ella empezó a toser cayendo de rodillas, llevo sus manos a su boca y cuando pudo parar de toser miro sus manos y con horror se dio cuenta de que estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Era obvio que de tanto cantar sin descanso su garganta se lastimo, solo pudo suspirar y cerrar fuertemente los ojos volviendo a levantarse del suelo.

-No me rendiré-Susurro para ella misma-No lo haré por las voces que aquí se perdieron, no me rendiré en honor a ellos.

Ella conocía lo que les paso a todos esos hombres y mujeres que fueron encerrados en esa cueva con el dragón para hacerlo dormir con sus voces, a muchos de ellos les paso lo que a ella, sus gargantas se lastimaron y eso provoco que murieran lentamente con un dolor aberrante cada que volvían a intentar cantar.

Volvió a intentar cantar y lo logro solo para conseguir un horrible dolor.

- _No voy a rendirme, seguiré cantando para ti-_ Penso para si misma mientras de los bordes de sus labios salia un hilo de sangre.

 ** _En la aldea._**

Ya había amanecido y estaban ahora tomando desayuno en una taberna cercana los cuatro estaban de lo mas tranquilos cuando en ese momento escucharon escándalo, salieron junto a un tumulto de gente para ver que era lo que pasaba, cuando lo hicieron se arrepintieron al instante era el ejercito de Rose.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí-Susurro Nikolai por lo bajo, los otros estaban mas que de acuerdo.

Cuando ya estaban por irse escucharon un grito horrorizado lo cual los hizo voltear y vieron como Heidi, la amable pero algo ruda posadera, era detenida por los soldados mientras que otro tenia a su pequeña hermana en el suelo ya que esta se había rehusado a revelar si habían ella y su hermana mayor habían hospedado a un grupo de "traidores".

-¡Ella no sabe nada, déjenla en paz!-Gritaba Heidi desesperada.

Cuando uno de los soldados iba a usar su espada contra Lily, fue en ese momento que Shun reacciono y de un rápido que nadie noto se interpuso entre la espada y Lily, sus amigos fueron a ayudar cuando mas soldados se aproximaban a atacar a su amigo, la lucha empezó provocando que los aldeanos huyeran de ese lugar.

Cuando los soldados fueron derrotados muchos de los aldeanos los culparon de que ellos habían llevado desgracia a su pueblo por lo que los viajeros se fueron de ahí para no ser una molestia, cuando por fin salieron de la aldea se dirigieron al bosque y una vez en la mas profundo montaron un pequeño campamento.

 ** _En la cueva._**

Mientras en la cueva Jade seguía luchando por su vida y por que su voz no se apagara, no sabia porque pero sabia y sentía en su interior que alguien la estaba buscando para salvarla, pero ella tenia una misión que debía cumplir.

-Lo mantendré calmado y tranquilo para que el mundo no perezca, por lo que aunque mi cuerpo ya no pueda mas, tengo que seguir haciéndolo-Tosió un poco de sangre para derramar lagrimas del dolor que sentía.

Su cuerpo ya no podía mas, pero ella misma se forzaba a cumplir la misión que le fue encomendada desde muy joven.

 ** _En otros lugares._**

Mientras con nuestros viajeros, donde sea que ellos se pararan las gentes los repudiaba ya que conocían que ellos eran "fugitivos" de la ley que intentaron atacar a la reina, por lo que no podían quedarse en algún pueblo, lo hacían mas para proteger a la gente que vivía en esos pueblos que por ellos mismos.

-Yo montare la guardia, ustedes descansen-Dijo el joven Shun mientras se sentaba junto al fuego y sus amigos se disponían a descansar.

Todos menos una que se sentó junto a Shun frente al fuego.

-Me parece honorable lo que haces por la Diva-Dijo mientras miraba las llamas.

-¿Porque cambiaste de opinión cuando estábamos luchando?-Pregunto el joven castaño a la rubia.

-Mi mejor amiga, igual fue llevada para ser la Diva del Dragón-Le dijo abrazando sus rodillas-Se ofreció en mi lugar, yo iba a ser la Diva de ese tiempo, pero ella se sacrifico por mi.

Shun la escucho y pudo notar como la joven derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas de tristeza y rabia.

-No es tu culpa, ella lo hizo por voluntad propia-Dijo el joven dando una leve palmada en la espalda de la joven.

-Si lo es, ella estaría viva si la hubiera detenido-Comento con la voz quebrada-Por eso decidí ayudarte a encontrar a tu hermana.

-Y lo agradezco amiga.

-No hay de que, no quiero que vivas con la culpa de no haber podido hacer nada por tu hermana, igual que yo no hice nada por salvar a mi amiga-Le dijo-Espero que con esto pueda redimirme de ese fatal error.

Y sin mas los dos se quedaron despiertos para montar guardia, y a la mañana siguiente reanudaron su marcha.

 _ **Cerca de la guarida del Dragón.**_

El grupo de viajeros estaban ya cerca de su destino y sin esperar nada fueron rápido al encuentro final, cuando entraron se encontraron con Akane, la guardiana del Dragón, la cual sonrió de forma burlona.

-¡Nunca lograran pasar mas allá!-Exclamo sin quitar su sonrisa y conjurando varias sombras para atacar a los guerreros.

Estos lucharon con todo lo que tenían, pero no podían hacer mucho.

-¡Nosotros nos encargamos de esto, tu ve por la bruja!-Grito Vladimir mientras con sus conjuros intentaba atacar a las sombras.

Shun acato la orden mientras miraba a sus nuevos amigos y compañeros luchar contra las sombras, cuando ya estaba cerca de Akane esta peleo contra el, aunque era una pelea pareja Akane fue superior y logro vencerlo golpeando su cabeza y dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

Lo ultimo que vio Shun antes de quedar inconsciente fue como sus amigos caían frente a el derrotados por las sombras de AKane y como esta reía burlona ante sus muertes.

En ese momento, Akane recordó un poco de su pasado, el como por la fuerza unos sacerdotes la transformaron en la guardiana del Dragón, fue en ese momento que Akane cayo de rodillas y entre sollozos murmuro algo.

-Canta-Pidió en un murmullo mirando donde estaba la puerta para ir donde estaba Jade.

Fue en ese momento que Jade empezó a cantar de forma armoniosa, para aliviar el dolor de Akane y del Dragón mismo.

-Esto no tendrá un fin-Fue lo que dijo Akane una vez mas mientras escuchaba la triste cancion de Jade.

Y como si fuera un impulso Shun recobro la consciencia, se levanto y mira a la mujer frente a el con un gesto de decisión.

-¡No dejare que ella perezca como muchos otros!-Grito con enojo y rabia de solo pensar que muchas personas perdieron la vida en esa cueva.

-¡No te dejare avanzar!

Fue en ese momento cuando Akane volvió a conjurar las sombras, pero Shun logro evadirlas con su espada llevando donde Akane, quien grito tomando su mascara fuertemente, fue cuando algo paso, la mascara que por la fuerza le fue puesta a la mujer se quebró en mil pedazos dejando ver su rostro.

Pero Shun paso junto a ella, el lo único que quería era ver y salvar a su hermana.

-¡Jade!-Grito sonriendo y con lagrimas en los ojos cuando al fin logro vislumbrar la silueta de su querida hermana gemela.

 ** _Continuara..._**


End file.
